The present invention relates generally to inflatable non-latex balloon products and more particularly to a mechanism and method for attaching two non-latex balloons.
The popularity of inflatable non-latex balloons has grown steadily since the early 1970's. Recently, more complex products have evolved, including multiple balloons and accordion-like appendages to give a human or animal appearance. A number of such products are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,431, and the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference.